herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro
Spyro is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He has undergone two reboots: The Legend of Spyro trilogy and the Skylanders series. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui in the first game, who also played Rocko in Rocko's Modern Life, Tom Kenny in three of its sequels and the Reignited Trilogy series, who was famous for voicing Dog from CatDog, SpongeBob SquarePants and Dad-o in Henry Hugglemonster, and Jess Harnell in the fifth sequel of the original series. He had no voice actor in the sixth and final sequel. He was later voiced by Elijah Wood in The Legend of Spyro series, who also played Huckleberry Finn, Mark Evans, Frodo Baggins, Mumble, and 9. In the Skylanders series, he is voiced by Justin Long in TV series, who also played Humphrey, and Josh Keaton in five of its video games and Matthew Mercer in the sixth. In his dark/evil form, he is voiced by Jadon Ritter, who also played Dipper Pines in Gravity Falls. Original series Spyro is the hero of the Dragon Realms he calls home, commonly saving the world from evil that threatens the peace. Throughout his adventures, he is joined by a yellow dragonfly named Sparx, as well a large cast of characters who help him on his quests. Personality Spyro is known for being courageous, headstrong, eager and arrogant. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and can be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Spyro gets into lots of mischief and is known to be cocky, a trait that can lead to his downfall. He has become much more arrogant after the defeat of Red, and in more recent outings, has actually denied help to those who did not expressly indicate that they would award him. Despite this, he still saves the world, even if it is not willingly. Spyro himself has minimal interest in love, as he lost his chance with Elora and regarded the scene of Hunter falling in love with Bianca as "a sad sight". ''The Legend of Spyro'' trilogy In The Legend of Spyro series, Spyro is a rare purple dragon destined to bring peace and balance to the world. He thrives to stop the evil Dark Master from being resurrected, and save the Realms from destruction. Personality Spyro is young and compassionate for others and is always willing to help them no matter what happens. He doesn't ask for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. He is adventurous, curious about his past and eager to shape his future. In spite of showing recklessness of an adolescent at times, Spyro is slowly growing into the role of a leader of a proud species. Unlike his counterpart from the original series, Spyro is much more mature and serious, lacking his cockiness and arrogance and showed more willingness to correct his mistakes in the past. He is very intelligent, as he is able to understand Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary. Having lived the first years of his life thinking he's a dragonfly, Spyro is a little naïve about the ways of the world, but is eager to learn and grow. He is also very courageous, as at one point, he saved Cynder from Malefor's control while Convexity was collapsing even though she was his enemy. Spyro has a rather ambiguous view of destiny. At first he only agreed to fight against Malefor because he was told about his role as the Purple Dragon. But when the Chronicler announced the dark fates of everyone Spyro knew after Malefor's return, Spyro strongly refused to accept them and disobeyed the Chronicler's advice to hide and fight later (which ironically was what allowed Malefor to return and cause those fates), stating that he must forge his own path. He also refused to believe in Malefor's view of the Purple Dragon's destiny. ''Skylanders'' series In the Skylanders universe, Spyro is one of the heroes chosen by the great Portal Master, Master Eon, to protect the world of Skylands from evil doers. He hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently -- the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy -- and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally. Personality Although eager and young at heart, Spyro is a strong-willed dragon who is fearless and brave; a born hero dedicated to defending his world from all things evil. He holds a photographic memory, which gifts him encyclopedic knowledge of all the islands and creatures in Skylands he encountered, more so than any other Skylander. He is always up for adventure (his favorite kind being treasure hunts), and is the first Skylander to leap into action. Spyro is an unusually quick learner, his brilliant mind allowing him to be able to master new abilities in a matter of hours. Because of this unique trait, he is convinced that he can be good at everything so he can put his new powers to good use to help defend Skylands. However Spyro isn't accustomed to not learning new abilities right away despite being trained by Master Eon. A prominent example of this is when he failed to master the Daybringer Flame in a training session with his fellow Skylanders, Spyro felt greatly discouraged. Although he is well in the company of his companions, Spyro possesses a headstrong and impulsive side. It was revealed that he believed that he could do everything by himself, implying that Spyro was used to doing heroics on his own prior to becoming a Skylander. This caused him to struggle in working in a team at first, and his fellow Skylanders always remind Spyro that he doesn't have to do everything alone. This trait has seemingly diminished during the course of being a Skylander when Spyro gradually became more humble, as shown in Spyro versus The Mega Monsters when he shared his victory over Kaos with the other Skylanders who helped him. He always keeps his temper in check, but there are times when he allows his emotions to get the better of him. After many adventures with the Skylanders, Spyro grew into a natural leader dedicated to scorching the forces of darkness. He takes his role as a Skylander seriously after being taught by Master Eon and holds deep insight regarding his fellow Skylanders, seeing them as more than just a team, but family, making them an unstoppable force against the toughest of foes. According to Roller Brawl, Spyro's leadership is on par with a roller derby's pivot, "establishing the team's strategy and sets the pace of the pack". Spyro is still somewhat cocky and occasionally cracks a joke or two, much to the dismay of certain Skylanders. According to him, he is awesome, but a Skylander who does pretty good in handling Doomlanders is pretty cool in his book. Powers and Abilities Genuine *'Dragon physiology': Spyro is a purple dragon, a special and rare breed of dragon. *'Flight': A standard dragon ability. **'Fire Breath': A standard dragon ability to breathe fire. Spyro can breathe a stream of fire or fireballs from his mouth. **'Advanced strength': Spyro is capable of taking down opponents so that some of them were sent flying, even bringing down opponents who are bigger than him. **'Advanced durability': Spyro is resistant and tough given his tough dragon scales. **'Advanced endurance': Spyro is able to endure attacks and injuries, even from the toughest of opponents. **'Advanced stamina': Spyro can remain active and battle, explore, and fly without getting exhausted or showing any signs of fatigue. **'Advanced speed': Spyro can fly and run at high speeds. **'Advanced Agility': Spyro is agile and fast to react, and can make quick turns when he's flying. **'Electricity Breath': Spyro can exhale a stream of electricity from his mouth. **'Ice Breath': Spyro can exhale ice that he can freeze objects and his opponents with, even encasing them in ice. **'Horns': Spyro can use his horns to charge at his opponents; he even break objects if need be, and perform a dive when he's in the air than come down head first. *'Expert combat': Spyro can hold his own in a fight. He can perform close combat by using his horn or tail to strike his opponents. He can us his elemental breaths to attack from a distance or attack them at a close range. **'Master Aerial Combat': Spyro is also well-versed when fighting while in the air. Spyro can use his horns or tail to strike, use velocity when charging, and send his opponents crashing down. Spyro can use his elemental breaths to attack from a distance or to deliver an attack at close range. *'High intellect': Spyro is very intelligent and understands how mechanics and mechanisms work. He is perceptive and analytical, able to figure out an opponent's weak spot, and attack when there is an opening. He is also capable of understanding Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary. *'Sheer willpower': Spyro has a sheer power of will. Spyro is always lending himself to help regardless how dangerous the situation is and determined to stop anyone from achieving their nefarious goals. He refused to let anything stand in his way or feel down, as Spyro refused to accept the dark fates of Malefor's view of the Purple Dragons. Original *'Glide': Spyro can glide to get across unreachable places using his wings. *'Wing Shield': Spyro can use his wings to deflect projectiles back at their opponents. However, it doesn't protect him from direct physical attacks. *'Water Breath': Spyro can spew out water, it doesn't hurt his opponents but he can use it to put out fires or counter fire-related abilities. *'Bubble Breath': Spyro can spew out special bubbles that he once used to catch the dragonflies. ''The Legend of Spyro'' *'Child prodigy': When Spyro was young, Spyro was able to master the four elemental breaths, fire, electricity, ice, and earth, including Dragon Time. *'Earth Breath': As a purple dragon, its common for him to learn about using earth. **'Cone Shot': Spyro can shoot out a green, cone shaped blast of energy. **'Earth Bomb': Spyro can shoot out a leafy bomb which explodes into a large green tornado. The tornado sucks up the enemies, twirls them around, then sends them high into the sky for multiple hits. This move can be used to keep the enemies nearly immobile if used repeatedly. When the enemies come down, they are as flat as pancakes. **'Earth Flail': Spyro shoots out a long glowing green chain that connects to a giant swirling bomb. When Spyro spins in place, it kills all enemies that dare come near. **'Earth Pound': Spyro flips into the air then comes down with a smack, sending out green waves of earth energy. **'Armored Boulder': Spyro can project a spiked boulder which protects Spyro from anything. When the ball is charged up, the ball spins rapidly before it hurls toward enemies. After Spyro jumps in his earth boulder and hits the ground, an earthquake pulse throws all enemies into the air. **'Earth Missile': Spyro projects rock-like missiles. After it is charged up, a green ball of energy forms on Spyro's mouth. When released, it explodes into four miniature earth missiles. *'Fireballs': Spyro can hurl fireballs that arch forward and explode upon impact. *'Fire Missiles': Spyro can project homing fire missiles. *'Comet Dash': Spyro performs a headlong rush and strike with fire. *'Electric Stream': Spyro can shock his enemies and throw them around. *'Electric Arc': Spyro can suspend enemies in a makeshift electric cage. *'Electric Orb': Spyro can blast his enemies into the air. He can also launch enemies into the air by creating a small electric twister that surrounds him and running into enemies. The orb can also send out electric pulses. *'Ice Spikes': Spyro can shoot out spikes made out of ice. *'Polar Bomb': Spyro can create ice-made platforms in liquids, freeze enemies, and put out fires. *'Ice Tail': Spyro attacks his enemies with his tail while freezing them simultaneously. *'Snow Storm': Spyro can create a freezing cyclone of ice and snow. *'Dragon Time': In the prophecy, purple dragons, such as Spyro, can control time. **'Time Reduction': Spyro can slow down time, giving him time to attack and/or avoid. **'Crystal Imprisonment': Spyro once encased himself, Cynder, and Sparx in crystal to protect them when the Well of Souls begins to collapse. *'Convexity Breath': ??? *'Elemental Furies': ??? *'Dark Spyro': ??? Navigation Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Titular Category:Pure Good Spyro Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Empowered Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Genius Category:Magic Category:Mysterious Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Male Damsels Category:One-Man Army Category:Self-Aware Category:Mascots Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Good Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Famous Category:The Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Hope Bringer Category:Mythical Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Dreaded Category:Summoners Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Selfless Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Benefactors Category:Straight man Category:Wrathful Category:Destructive Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil exterminators Category:Role Models Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Related to Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Adventurers Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Strategists Category:Guardians Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tricksters Category:Stalkers Category:Master Combatants Category:Mentor Category:Athletic Category:Speedsters Category:Nurturer